Parce que c'est mon destin
by Shinia Marina
Summary: one-shot Rien à perdre, si ce n'est la vie. Ne pleure pas, papa, ne pleure pas... c'était mon destin... Deathfic, Angst.


**Parce que c'est mon destin…**

_Série: Harry Potter.  
Auteur: Shinia Marina  
Genre: One shot (chapitre unique), deathfic, angst, etc. etc.… pas joyeux, quoi…  
Rating : PG-13  
Disclaimers__: j'ai pas pour habitude de prendre soin des persos des autres… déduisez-en la suite logique: pas à moi… _

**oOoOo**

Courir, courir, toujours courir, toujours plus vite, ne pas penser, ne pas réfléchir, juste courir…

Le soleil était couché depuis déjà longtemps tandis qu'une pluie fine, glaciale et pernicieuse tombait sur cette partie de l'Angleterre. Le sol était glissant, mais il n'en avait cure.

Courir.

Rien n'avait plus d'importance pour le moment, il avait appris depuis longtemps à se cantonner à l'essentiel.

Courir. Plus vite. Courir.

Un imbécile. Il avait été un imbécile, n'avait pas tenu compte de ce paramètre. Un stupide détail…

Hermione l'aurait incendié… mais Hermione n'était plus à ses côtés, plus maintenant.

Courir. Ne pas penser à elle, surtout pas, pas maintenant, se contenter de courir.

Il n'avait pas réfléchi, l'idée ne l'avait même pas effleurée. C'était pourtant tellement logique…

Il ne pouvait pas transplaner, ici. Il ne pouvait pas à cause des protections… alors il devait courir, courir et prier d'arriver à temps, que tout ceci ne soit pas vain, que tous ces morts et tous ces sacrifices ne soient pas inutiles…

**oOoOo**

_« Hermione!! Dépêche-toi, il est là!! » _

_La jeune femme se releva tant bien que mal, ignorant sa jambe en sang et serrant l'énorme grimoire contre sa poitrine comme s'il s'agissait d'un enfant. _

_« Hermione!! hurla Harry. » _

_Elle le rejoignit et leurs mains se joignirent en une solide étreinte. Le balai décolla et fusa à travers les sorts mortels lancés à leur intention, ils slalomèrent entre les débris, s'éloignèrent, fuirent. _

_Lorsqu'ils furent assez loin, dans un semblant de sécurité, Harry se posa et laissa descendre Hermione. Son amie se tourna dans la direction d'où ils venaient, serrant toujours le grimoire. _

_Il y eu une explosion, lointaine, mais l'onde de choc de la Magie dispersée les traversa comme une vague de souffrance. Hermione baissa la tête puis se mit à sangloter. _

_Les joues de Harry se couvrirent de larmes. _

_Poudlard n'était plus. _

**oOoOo**

Non, non!! NON!! Arrête de penser, arrête de te faire du mal!! Cours, COURS!! Tu dois les sauver, tu n'es pas parvenu jusqu'ici pour échouer maintenant!! Cours et fais ce que tu as à faire!!

Cours!!

**oOoOo**

_Ils n'en parlèrent pas. Toutes ces personnes chères à leurs coeurs, tous ces amis, tous ces gens morts, disparus, torturés, tués… ils n'en parlèrent pas. _

_Que ce soit la mort stupide de Ron, juste pour faire diversion, les souffrances que Neville avait endurées pendant son emprisonnement sans espoir de le libérer de ses bourreaux, la folie de Remus lorsqu'il avait eu sous les yeux le massacre dont il était responsable à la dernière pleine lune. _

_Mais ils les pleurèrent, une nuit durant. Ils s'étaient autorisés ce petit privilège avant de se redresser, les yeux brillants et la haine au cœur. _

_Ils ne seraient pas morts en vain. Non. Le grimoire allait les aider. Sa puissance et ses connaissances étaient tout ce qu'il restait de Poudlard. De leur passé. Le livre était leur dernier espoir. _

_« C'est un Sortilège particulièrement ardu… avait-elle dit. _

_- Je sais. J'ai vu… avait-il répondu. _

_- Même le Professeur Dumbledore ne s'y serait pas risqué. _

_- Nous ne sommes pas Albus… » _

_Elle l'avait fixé d'un regard vide d'expression. Puis:_

_« Tu as raison. Nous ne sommes même plus l'ombre de ceux que nous étions. » _

_Sa voix avait été claire, plate. Sans émotion. Aussi vide qu'ils l'étaient à l'intérieur. _

_« Et de toute façon, nous n'avons rien à perdre. Nos vies valent ce que nous pourrions faire avec ce sortilège… _

_- C'est vrai. » _

**oOoOo**

Oui, rien à perdre, si ce n'est la vie.

Ce qu'avait fini par perdre Hermione, hurlant d'une douleur indicible tandis que le sortilège qu'ils avaient utilisés la dévorait de l'intérieur… elle était morte pour lui permettre d'être là, elle était morte en lançant ce sortilège si puissant et si exigeant qu'il lui avait arraché toutes ses forces…

Et lui, lui qui avait calculé plusieurs des paramètres, lui avait oublié ce stupide détail : les protections qui l'empêchaient de transplaner directement chez eux, directement devant leur porte.

Alors il courrait…

Harry trébucha sur le rebord du chemin et glissa dans la boue, s'étalant de tout son long. L'instant d'après il était à nouveau sur ses pieds, courant, ignorant ses vêtements trempés collant à sa peau.

Vite, vite, vite… plus que quelques centaines de mètres, j'arrive, Merlin, faîtes qu'il ne soit pas trop tard…

**oOoOo**

C'était une vision de bonheur simple, de chaleur heureuse, apaisante. Une belle illusion, mais pour une fois il aurait vraiment voulu baisser sa garde, se laisser entraîner dans les petites choses simples de la vie de tous les jours.

Il savait qu'il ne le devait pas, mais ce soir-là c'était plus difficile qu'à l'accoutumée.

La maison sentait encore le repas du soir qui avait cuit longtemps dans la cuisine, à la manière Moldue. Ça prenait quelques fois à Lily, de cuisiner ainsi. Au final ça ne faisait pas d'énormes différences, mais elle aimait bien préparer elle-même les aliments, elle aimait bien le contact des légumes qu'elle coupait, de la pâte qu'elle pétrissait, de la viande qu'elle apprêtait.

Le repas avait été joyeux, détendu, en parfaite contradiction avec ce qui se passait à l'extérieur. Bien sûr l'inquiétude restait, néanmoins elle s'était presque entièrement effacée devant l'expression joyeuse de Harry qui babillait sur sa chaise haute pendant que James essayait de lui faire manger sa purée sans que le bébé ne fasse des bulles avec.

Ce sentiment de sécurité, ils le devaient au sort de Fidelitas. James se demandait pourquoi ils ne l'avaient pas fait avant, pourquoi il n'avait pas accepté plus tôt. Leur humeur se reflétait sur leur petit garçon et Harry ne devait pas grandir dans une atmosphère tendue de peurs et de craintes.

Ils avaient terminé leur repas du soir et s'étaient installés dans le salon. Harry aurait dû être couché depuis déjà un moment, cependant le bébé était bien réveillé, semblant lui aussi profiter de l'atmosphère détendue. Lily n'avait pas eu le cœur à aller le faire dormir. Elle avait installé Harry sur le grand tapis devant la cheminée du salon et s'était assise avec lui. Le petit garçon essayait d'empiler des cubes les uns sur les autres, sans grand succès, mais leur chute le faisait rire à gorge déployée.

Assis sur le fauteuil, James observait la scène, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Si tout pouvait être aussi simple et doux que cette soirée…

**oOoOo**

Il se figea près du petit portail ouvragé, appuyant ses mains sur le fer forgé. Il avait réussi, il y était arrivé. Il reprit son souffle, son haleine formant un petit nuage de condensation à chaque expiration, puis s'avança d'un pas presque chancelant dans l'allée menant au perron de la maison.

Il était là, enfin. Ça paraissait tellement irréel, tellement impossible et incroyable, et pourtant…

Il avait réussi, tout du moins la première partie de son plan. Arriver à Godric's Hollow avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Maintenant la seconde partie, et pas des moindres : les sauver.

**oOoOo**

_« Nous n'aurons pas droit à l'erreur, Harry… il va falloir être particulièrement précis dans les dates. _

_- Je sais. A quel point faut-il que nous soyons précis?? _

_- Nous devons arriver avant que Voldemort ne les trouve, mais après que le sort de Fidelitas ait été lancé. _

_- C'est un intervalle de temps plutôt court… _

_- Oui, c'est pourquoi je te dis que nous n'aurons pas droit à l'erreur… » _

_Harry avait étiré son dos endolori par des heures de recherches avant de se lever pour faire quelques pas dans leur abri. Une vieille cabane de chasseur au fond d'un bois… il avait jeté un coup d'œil discret à l'extérieur, mais rien ne bougeait sous le couvert des arbres. De toute façon les alarmes magiques qu'ils avaient disposées un peu partout les préviendraient de toute intrusion. _

_Hermione bougea derrière lui, sortant un morceau de pain dur et de la viande séchée de leurs maigres réserves. _

_« Tu as faim ? » _

_Il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, perdu dans ses pensées. Ce projet était-il celui qui les sauvera?? Ou plutôt, celui qui leur permettra d'empêcher tout cela? Est-ce que ça en valait la peine… _

_Oui. _

_Sans le moindre doute. _

_Voldemort était devenu trop puissant. Inabordable, intouchable. Même Harry Potter ne pouvait plus lui faire le moindre mal. 'Harry Potter' n'était plus que le nom d'un espoir aujourd'hui vain, le résidu d'un monde qui n'était plus. _

_Lui et Hermione étaient les derniers… ils étaient tout ce qu'il restait de l'Ordre du Phénix._

**oOoOo**

Il se figea devant la porte, laissa son regard vagabonder quelques secondes sur le bois peint, puis leva une main pour frapper.

**oOoOo**

James bondit dans son fauteuil, se levant rapidement, croisant le regard de Lily.

« Qui… ? commença-t-elle d'une voix faible, mais elle se tut. »

Elle savait aussi bien que lui. Personne ne savait où ils se trouvaient… excepté Peter… mais Peter n'avait aucune raison de venir, n'est-ce pas??

James empoigna sa baguette pour s'avancer lentement et silencieusement vers le vestibule, quand on recommença à frapper, avec plus de force et plus d'insistance. On essaya d'actionner la poignée, mais la porte était fermée à clé.

_Alohomora_.

La porte s'ouvrit en grand, se plaquant contre le mur. James leva sa baguette pour lancer un sort sur l'intrus mais celui-ci ne lui en laissa pas le temps: en deux pas il fut sur lui, tenant son poignet d'une main et pointant une baguette sur sa poitrine de l'autre.

« Prend ta femme et ton fils et partez… siffla l'étranger.

- Quoi?? s'étrangla James. »

L'homme lui était étrangement familier, mais il n'aurait su dire comment ni pourquoi.

« Foutez le camp, il arrive!!

- Lâchez mon mari!! éclata soudain une voix claire du fond du couloir. »

L'étranger jeta à peine un coup d'œil sur Lily qui le menaçait de sa baguette ; il était protégé par le corps de James de toute manière.

James suivit rapidement le regard de l'autre, avant de le fixer dans les yeux tout en se débattant un peu pour la forme. Il ne serait pas dit qu'il se laisserait prendre aussi bêtement sans opposer de résistance!! Il calculait déjà son coup pour se libérer en prenant l'autre par surprise, quand il se figea, brusquement.

La lumière du vestibule éclairait à présent faiblement le visage de l'homme, James venant d'avoir la fugace sensation de voir son propre reflet. L'étranger était plus petit que lui de quelques centimètres et des mèches noires s'échappaient du bonnet qu'il portait sur le crâne. Ses yeux verts le fixaient sans ciller, comme s'il voulait lui faire passer un message silencieux. Finalement, l'homme le repoussa en arrière et James manqua s'étaler sur le sol, se rattrapant de justesse au mur devant Lily.

« Partez. Vous n'êtes plus en sécurité ici… souffla l'autre en se détournant d'eux, guettant par la porte toujours grande ouverte. »

James sentit plus qu'il ne vit Lily se préparer à lui lancer un sort et il se retourna pour l'en empêcher.

« Mais… James!

- Va chercher Harry… allez!! lui souffla-t-il. »

Elle lui lança un regard perdu avant de s'exécuter.

James se retourna vers l'homme qui attendait toujours. La pluie avait cessée, le ciel se découvrait petit à petit, dévoilant une lune presque pleine qui illuminait le jardin d'une lueur blafarde pleine d'ombres inquiétantes. James frissonna ; l'air qui entrait par la porte béante était glacial.

« Je ne sais pas comment vous avez pu passer outre, mais nous sommes protégés par Fidelitas, dit-il, ne sachant pas trop pourquoi il disait ça.

- Je sais, répondit l'autre, mais le traître n'était pas Remus.

- Hein?? »

Comment diable cet homme pouvait il savoir _ça_??

« Le traître, c'est Pettigrow… grogna l'autre en se ramassant sur lui-même, fixant l'entrée du jardin. Il arrive, fichez le camp…

- Voldemort… souffla James, abasourdi, les paroles de l'étranger ne trouvant pas encore écho dans son crâne. Lily ! Vas-t-en avec Harry, je vais…

- NON !! »

James se tourna vers l'inconnu qui le fixait d'un regard dur.

« Vous partez tous les trois. »

James voulut répliquer, voulut l'envoyer se faire foutre, mais un souffle glacial pénétra soudain par la porte grande ouverte. Devant le petit portail de fer forgé se tenait une grande silhouette macabre, se découpant dans la lumière de la lune qui semblait bien décidée à profiter du spectacle.

Car du spectacle, il allait y en avoir.

« Voldemort est à moi, souffla le jeune homme. Partez tous les deux avec votre fils.

- Vous ne pourrez pas le retenir seul ! fit James en s'avançant vers lui, le poing serré sur sa baguette.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de le retenir… je vais le _tuer_… »

James lança un regard à l'inconnu. Il déglutit ; ce n'était plus un jeune homme étrange, soudain. La haine faisait briller ses yeux verts d'une manière plus surnaturelle que magique et la fureur à peine contenue dans sa voix lui faisait grincer des dents.

Et James Potter, soudainement, eut peur. Peur de cet étranger, peur de son regard, peur des violents sentiments de haine qu'il portait à l'égard de Voldemort.

Peur de Voldemort qui s'avançait nonchalamment sur l'allée du jardin, seul, confiant, les plantes semblant se racornir à son approche…

« Bonsoir, Potter… fit la voix rauque de Mage Noir. »

James recula, manquant trébucher. Derrière lui, il entendit Harry geindre quand sa mère l'arracha à ses cubes de bois pour s'enfuir avec lui par derrière.

L'inconnu ôta son bonnet.

« Bonsoir, Jedusor, répondit-il d'une voix glaciale. »

James tourna la tête par réflexe dans sa direction et sursauta.

_Non_.

« Qu'est ce que… »

Voldemort avait haussé un sourcil singulièrement surpris et fixait tour à tour l'étranger et James.

« Qui…

- Alors, Jedusor, on a perdu sa langue ? railla l'autre. Ça tombe bien, j'avais une petite histoire à te raconter… tu connais la belle prophétie qui prédit ta perte ? _Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche… il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois…_ Allons, c'est bien de celle-ci qu'il s'agit, pas vrai ? Il parait que tu n'as jamais entendu la fin… »

Le visage de Voldemort n'était plus qu'un masque abominablement déformé par la haine. Il était cependant visible qu'il hésitait… quant à James, il était abasourdi. Cet homme connaissait la Prophétie ? Pire que tout, il voulait la dévoiler au Seigneur des Ténèbres ? James lui-même ne l'avait jamais entendu en entier, il ne connaissait d'elle que ce dont le professeur Dumbledore avait bien voulu lui expliquer. Comment cet étranger avait-il pu en entendre parler ? Comment pouvait-il la _connaître_ ?

La réponse était pourtant sous ses yeux. Il l'avait déjà comprise, mais il refusait encore d'admettre l'évidence…

« Comment… grinça Voldemort, plus que furieux. »

L'effet de son arrivée était brusquement retombé et il était fort à parier que ça n'allait pas arranger son humeur. Cependant, James ne pouvait se résoudre à arracher son regard du profil du jeune homme. De ses cheveux ébouriffés, de ses yeux verts. De sa mâchoire crispée, du sourire railleur et mauvais.

« Harry… souffla James d'une voix presque inaudible. »

L'autre eut un discret sursaut, mais ne tourna pas le regard vers lui.

« Fous le camp avec eux. Protège-les. C'est à moi de faire _ça_, ce soir… fut sa réponse. »

James hocha la tête et fit volte-face, disparaissant à l'intérieur de la maison pour rejoindre Lily et Harry.

« POTTER !! hurla Voldemort, mais il fut interrompu par la voix de _Harry_.

- Oh non, Jedusor, ce soir c'est _moi_, ton adversaire ! »

James n'entendit rien d'autre que le cri de rage et de colère des deux hommes qui se jetaient l'un sur l'autre.

**oOoOo**

Harry entendait son cœur battre dans sa poitrine, résonnant comme un tambour. Le sang cognait à ses tempes et il tremblait d'excitation contenue. D'anticipation. De peur aussi, et de rage et de colère…

Enfin. Il allait enfin pouvoir faire ce qu'il rêvait de faire depuis des années, ce qui avait fini par devenir une obsession.

Tuer Voldemort.

Saigner Voldemort comme le porc qu'il était.

Une fois sûr que James – son père – était bien parti avec sa femme et un lui-même enfant, il se jeta sur le Mage Noir, incapable de se contenir plus longtemps.

« AVADA KEDAVRA !! »

'aurait été trop simple, bien sûr. Voldemort se jeta sur le côté pour éviter le sort mortel et leva sa baguette.

« IMPEDIMENTA !!

- PROTECTO !! hurla Harry. »

Un bouclier éphémère se matérialisa devant lui et absorba l'énergie du sort avant de disparaître.

« Tu veux me garder en vie ? fit-il avec un sourire mauvais. Tu veux peut-être entendre la fin de la Prophétie, c'est ça ?

- Stupide gamin… répliqua le Mage Noir en reculant de quelques pas sur la pelouse détrempée. ENDOLORIS ! »

Harry plongea sur le côté pour éviter l'Impardonnable mais son pied glissa sur l'herbe mouillée et il tomba, se rattrapant plutôt violemment sur son poignet gauche.

« ENDOLORIS !! répéta Voldemort. »

Harry ne réussit pas à éviter le sort qui le frappa de plein fouet. Il hurla, tombant à la renverse, laissant la douleur le traverser comme elle l'avait déjà fait si souvent auparavant. Attendre, il ne pouvait qu'attendre… que ça s'arrête… que le sort soit lev

Voldemort ne le laissa qu'une quinzaine de seconde à peine, bien trop peu pour pouvoir immobiliser Harry. Mais comment le Mage noir aurait-il pu savoir que le jeune homme avait déjà subi ce sort des dizaines de fois ? Qu'il y était bien plus résistant que tous ceux qu'il avait déjà soumis de cette manière ?? A peine Voldemort eut-il relevé sa baguette que Harry se redressait d'un bond.

« EXPERLIARMUS ! »

Voldemort fut projeté en arrière sous la puissance du sort et fit une rencontre violente avec une haie d'aubépine, cependant sa baguette ne lui fut pas arrachée. Il se releva immédiatement, le visage déformé de haine et de colère. Comment ce petit freluquet pouvait-il oser le défier, le mettre à terre et se moquer !! Car Harry riait. D'un rire froid et dépourvu de joie autre que le plaisir de voir son adversaire tomber à la renverse. De le voir jurer, s'énerver d'une manière tellement pitoyable et infantile, de le voir perdre ses moyens.

C'était tout simplement jouissif. La vengeance de toute une vie.

**oOoOo**

Sortir par l'arrière de la maison n'avait à priori pas posé de problèmes. Voldemort était venu confiant, pensant les prendre par surprise sans rencontrer de résistance significative et aucun Mangemort ne semblait se trouver dans les environs. Cependant, James restait sur ses gardes, la baguette au clair et à l'affût du moindre bruit.

Derrière lui, Lily courait à perdre haleine, tenant un Harry pas très coopératif dans les bras. Elle avait lancé un sortilège de silence sur le petit garçon qui semblait vouloir compenser son incapacité à hurler en gigotant dans tous les sens. Il avait attrapé une poignée de cheveux de sa mère et tirait dessus sans cesser de gesticuler, Lily ne pouvant guère se dégager sans stopper sa course dans les bois s'étendant derrière Godric's Hollow.

« James… finit-elle pourtant par appeler en soufflant. Je n'en peux plus… »

James ralentit et se retourna vers elle, inspecta les environs rapidement avant de les entraîner dans des buissons particulièrement touffus.

La lune perçait à travers le faîte des arbres pratiquement nus en cette nuit d'Halloween, donnant au visage de Lily des ombres inquiétantes. Harry tira de plus belle sur les cheveux de sa mère, la bouche grande ouverte en un cri muet.

Aussitôt, Lily se laissa tomber au sol et entreprit de libérer ses cheveux de la poigne du bébé tout en reprenant son souffle, son haleine formant un nuage de condensation à chacune de ses respirations. Elle berça doucement Harry pour qu'il cesse enfin de s'agiter, ce qui fit effet pratiquement immédiatement : se pelotonnant dans le giron de sa mère, le petit garçon planta son pouce dans sa bouche et commença à somnoler.

James s'était adossé à un arbre, restant debout, guettant la forêt de tous ses sens. Il eut un instant l'impulsion de se transformer en cerf pour pouvoir écouter plus attentivement, mais la voix de Lily interrompit son train de pensées.

« James… qui était-ce ? »

C'était une question à laquelle il n'avait guère envie de répondre. Il n'avait pas envie de penser à ce qu'il venait de voir, de comprendre. Il aurait voulu oublier…

« James… répéta Lily d'une voix plus insistante.

- Il doit venir… du futur… fit James comme s'il pensait tout haut. »

Ce qui était le cas.

« Du… de quoi tu parles ?

- Le jeune homme… tu ne l'as pas vu de près, mais… Merlin… c'était _Harry_, souffla James. »

Seul un silence horrifié lui répondit. Lily n'avait aucune raison de douter de sa parole. Puis :

« Il faut aller l'aider. »

Lily s'était brusquement levée, le regard dur et la baguette sortie.

« Avec Harry dans les bras ? répliqua James avec un demi-sourire en voyant sa femme soudainement prête à se battre.

- Si nous sommes sortis des limites des protections, nous devrions pouvoir transplaner. Je peux amener Harry ailleurs…

- Où? l'interrompit James. Où pourrait-on l'amener ? A qui pourrait-on le confier ??

- A Sirius, ou à Peter… on peut l'amener à Poudlard… »

James fronça les sourcils. Peter. La voix du _Harry_ venu du futur lui revint soudainement en mémoire : _« Le traître, c'est Pettigrow »_. Il secoua la tête, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça.

« Amène-le à Poudlard et prévient le professeur Dumbledore. Avec un peu de chance… bon sang, Voldemort est venu seul !! On a une chance !! Je vais chercher Sirius. »

Lily cligna des yeux et s'exécuta, James espérant soudain que personne ne l'attendrait aux portes du domaine de Poudlard – les limites pour transplaner au plus près de l'école de Sorcellerie. Il prit une inspiration et transplana à son tour dans le petit appartement servant de planque à Sirius.

**oOoOo**

Les vagues de Magie se succédaient. Les deux adversaires avaient fini par laisser écouler toute leur puissance hors de leurs baguettes, la zone toute entière devenant un catalyseur de leurs énergies. Chaque brin d'herbe, chaque petit caillou vibrait et pulsait en résonance avec chaque sort lancé. Un Moldu aurait senti ses poils se hérisser, un Sorcier aurait senti sa Magie intérieur se battre pour qu'il recule.

Mais il n'y avait aucun spectateur extérieur, excepté la lune.

A un moment, Voldemort avait conjuré une épée courte, sa lame brillant sous l'afflux de puissance qu'il faisait couler en elle. Un seul contact avec son fil aurait pu vider son adversaire de sa magie, mais Harry n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser toucher. Il évitait chaque coup avec souplesse, se moquant du manque de pratique évident de Voldemort avec une arme physique. Pourtant Harry n'avait pas précisément l'avantage, tous deux semblant être pratiquement du même niveau. Un coup de côté du Mage Noir manqua coûter une main au jeune homme, tandis qu'il en profitait pour lancer un sort qui n'atteignit pas sa cible.

La Magie faisait crépiter l'air, la puissance suffocante qui les entourait menaçant de faire s'écrouler la réalité elle-même et pourtant, aucun d'entre eux ne semblait se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit.

Il n'y avait que l'adversaire, son bras, les mots qu'il prononçait. Il n'y avait que la haine et la colère aveuglant tout jugement, il n'y avait que le besoin viscéral de tuer l'autre.

**oOoOo**

« Sirius ?! Sirius !! appela James, sans obtenir la moindre réponse. »

Son ami n'était pas chez lui et l'inquiétude commença à l'envahir, lui soufflant des mots paraissant obscènes à l'oreille.

_Il est parti, on l'a débusqué, il est blessé, mort… _

James secoua la tête. Réfléchis, au nom de Merlin, fais fonctionner ta cervelle !! Où pouvait être Sirius ??

N'importe où. Il pouvait être sorti pour faire un tour – au milieu de la nuit ? – pour faire une course, à la demande de Dumbledore – non, le vieil homme pensait qu'il était le Gardien du Secret, il ne lui aurait pas demandé quoi que ce soit. Il était peut-être allé réconforter Remus après la pleine lune d'il y a trois nuit – mais au vu de la distance qu'avait pris le loup-garou ces dernier temps…

Il était peut-être allé vérifier que Peter était bien cach

Peter. Le Gardien du Secret. _Le traître, c'est Pettigrow_.

MERDE !!

James transplana à la planque de Peter.

**oOoOo**

Ils avaient baissé le rythme des coups, ils prenaient le temps de s'observer, se jauger. Voldemort avait retrouvé une certaine maîtrise de soi et Harry contrôlait son impatience à le voir enfin mort.

« Ainsi, tu connais la Prophétie ? fit le Seigneurs des Ténèbres sur le ton de la conversation, tout en tournant autour de son adversaire qui faisait de même. »

La pointe de l'épée laissait une traînée de cendres sur le sol qu'elle frôlait pourtant à peine.

« A ton avis, Jouet-du-Sort ?? »

Voldemort grimaça.

« Que tu connaisses le début ne veux rien dire… tout le monde le connaît… tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un petit impertinent ! s'exclama-t-il en portant un coup. »

L'épée frôla la joue de Harry qui l'évita d'un mouvement souple, un rictus aux coins des lèvres.

«_ Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche… _– un autre coup évité en tournant sur lui-même – _il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défi_ – un bond en arrière, un sourire mi-appréciateur mi-moqueur de Voldemort – _il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois…_

- Tu as bien appris ta leçon… siffla le Mage Noir. »

L'épée tournoya en s'abattit. Mais le sang ne gicla pas comme attendu, aucun hurlement autre que celui de l'acier rencontrant l'acier ne se fit entendre. Harry fit un pas en avant, la lame de l'épée qu'il venait de conjurer glissant jusqu'à la garde de celle de Voldemort.

« _Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal_… murmura Harry. »

Voldemort bondit en arrière, les yeux écarquillés. Un rictus mauvais déforma ses traits, la Magie entre eux crépita à nouveau une fraction de secondes avant qu'il ne passe à l'attaque, leurs lames s'entrechoquant violemment.

« _Et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre SURVIT !!_ hurla Harry, repoussant la lame de Voldemort. »

Il attaqua à nouveau, et l'équilibre précaire fut rompu. La Magie recommença à hurler, la puissance afflua par vagues destructrices et il n'y eut plus que deux adversaires ne désirant qu'une seule chose.

Tuer.

**oOoOo**

La planque de Peter était vide et James ne savait pas trop s'il devait s'en sentir soulagé ou inquiet. Il en avait vite fait le tour, sans trouver la moindre trace de lutte. Mais il n'y avait pas non plus la moindre trace de Peter…

Il balança un coup de pied rageur dans une chaise qui tomba à la renverse. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à retourner à Godric's Hollow pour tenter d'aider son… fils… en espérant que Lily était saine et sauve à Poudlard et que le professeur Dumbledore enverrait rapidement du renfort.

Il allait transplaner quand un bruit sourd le figea dans son mouvement.

Un moteur.

Une moto.

Sirius !

James se précipita à la fenêtre, juste à temps pour voir la moto de Sirius s'engager dans la rue et disparaître au coin. Il n'y réfléchit pas deux fois et transplana directement sur la rue, se mettant aussitôt à courir derrière la moto en hurlant, se contrefichant de réveiller les Moldus qui vivaient dans ce quartier misérable de Londres.

« SIRIUS !! SIRIUUUUUS !! »

Son ami ne l'entendait pas, ses cris étant étouffés par le bruit du moteur poussé à son maximum. En désespoir de cause, James brandit sa baguette. Tant pis pour les Moldus.

La détonation du sort dut s'entendre à des miles à la ronde et James aurait volontiers parié, en d'autres circonstances, que les étincelles de son feu d'artifice miniature se voyaient jusque de l'autre côté de la Tamise.

Mais son jeu de son et lumière eut l'effet escompt : la moto freina en dérapant de telle manière que Sirius se retrouve face à lui, baguette levée. Il cligna les yeux de surprise en reconnaissant James.

« Prongs ?? Qu'est ce que tu…

- Plus tard !! hurla James en accourant. Voldemort est à Godric's Hollow, vite !! »

Sirius ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois. Une fois James assis derrière lui et se tenant solidement, il lança le moteur à fond, n'attendant pas d'être dans un endroit plus discret pour faire s'envoler la moto et actionner son dispositif de transplanage.

**oOoOo**

Depuis combien de temps se battaient-ils ? Est-ce que ça avait seulement de l'importance, d'ailleurs… sans doute que non.

Harry sentait l'épuisement du combat dans chaque fibre de son corps et il était même prêt à parier que Voldemort était dans le même état. Ils avaient mélangé combat magique et physique, aucun d'entre eux n'ayant précisément l'entraînement nécessaire pour tenir longtemps à un tel rythme. Ils avaient fait appel à des quantités de Magie telles qu'on en avait plus vu depuis des décennies. Des siècles…

Ils avaient fini par se blesser l'un l'autre. Une longue estafilade courait le long du torse de Harry, douloureusement gênante pour la plupart de ses mouvements. Le sang poissait ses vêtements, les collant à sa peau, son odeur métallique se mêlant à celle plus âcre de sa sueur et au parfum piquant de la fumée provoquée par les sorts les plus violents. Les Impardonnables avaient fusé. La douleur avait été provoquée. Mais aucun des adversaires n'était prêt à s'avouer vaincu.

Car capituler ne pouvait se conclure que par la mort.

**oOoOo**

Sirius avait du mal à croire ce que James venait de lui raconter. Pour tout dire, il aurait volontiers ri au nez de son meilleur ami si les circonstances avaient été meilleures.

Il croyait être prêt à assister au spectacle, au combat entre Voldemort et… _Harry_. Il croyait naïvement que ce ne serait qu'un combat comme tant d'autre, comme il en avait vu des tonnes.

Il croyait.

Il se trompait lourdement. La quantité de Magie brute dans l'air tout autour de Gordric's Hollow interféra avec le sort de lévitation de sa moto et il ne réussit à la garder en l'air que grâce à ses talents de pilote – et au sort de lévitation renforcé que James appliqua à la moto.

« Nom de dieu… murmura Sirius quand ils virent – enfin – les combattants. »

Ils étaient encore loin mais le halo de puissance pure qui les entourait était douloureux à regarder. Douloureux à sentir.

« Comme tu dis… ne put que répondre James, soulagé de constater que _Harry_ était encore en vie malgré tout. »

Sirius posa la moto, préférant continuer à approcher par voie de terre. C'était plus prudent au cas où le sort de lévitation décidait de se faire à nouveau la malle. Et à vrai dire, avec toute l'énergie dégagée par les combattants, Sirius n'aurait même pas été étonné que le moteur moldu cesse soudain de fonctionner.

Les deux Maraudeurs s'approchèrent, baguettes en main mais pas vraiment sûrs de savoir quoi faire. Ce qui se déroulait devant eux dépassait leur entendement, dépassait tout ce qu'ils avaient déjà vu ou fait. C'était ahurissant.

**oOoOo**

Harry avait entendu le moteur de la moto, devinant de qui il s'agissait. Un rapide coup d'œil lui confirma que Sirius était là, ainsi que James. D'un côté, il était bêtement heureux de leur présence, ayant presque envie de leur dire « regardez-moi !! Regarde-moi Sirius, regarde-moi papa !! ». Il avait envie de se voir félicité, de voir la fierté dans leurs yeux. Il avait envie d'être ce petit garçon qu'il n'avait jamais été, de pouvoir se reposer sur eux.

Mais ils n'avaient pas ne serait-ce que la moitié de la puissance nécessaire pour tenir tête à Voldemort. C'était à lui de les protéger. C'était à lui de se battre pour eux, pour leur avenir.

« Tiens donc, Papa est revenu… siffla Voldemort, une fraction de seconde avant de faire brusquement volte-face pour pointer les deux hommes de sa baguette. AVADA KEDAVRA !!

- NON !! hurla Harry. »

Le trait de lumière verte fendit l'air mais ne rencontra qu'un arbre qui se racornit et se dessécha en quelques instants. James et Sirius avaient bondi au sol chacun d'un côté, s'approchant à présent en position accroupie de défense.

« FOUTEZ LE CAMP !! hurla Harry, sentant tout de même que c'était peine perdue. »

Aucun d'entre eux n'était du genre à obéir.

Voldemort recula de quelques pas pour pouvoir mieux les viser. Harry vit du coin de l'œil son parrain et son père dresser des boucliers magiques, bien que rien ne puisse bloquer un sortilège de mort bien placé. Voldemort n'allait pas hésiter pour se débarrasser de ces deux adversaires supplémentaires et Harry devina les mots avant qu'ils ne sortent de sa bouche.

Il se lança en avant, levant son épée de la main gauche et sa baguette de sa main droite, obligeant Voldemort à fixer son attention sur lui. Le Mage Noir para le premier coup et répliqua aussitôt. Harry leva son épée, pointant son adversaire de sa baguette. La lame de Voldemort s'abattit.

Le sang gicla. Harry hoqueta, baissant un regard surpris sur la lame de Voldemort qui disparaissait dans sa poitrine. Le mage Noir commençait déjà à rire de sa victoire si bête et stupide mais son rire s'arrêta aussi brusquement qu'il avait commencé.

Ignorant la douleur, ignorant son incapacité à respirer et les battements frénétiques de son cœur déjà épuisé qui tentait de compenser la perte de sang, Harry venait d'enfoncer son épée dans le cœur même de Voldemort.

« Impossible… souffla celui-ci en titubant en arrière. »

Harry tomba à genoux. Sa main toujours serrée sur sa baguette se leva et, fixant son regard dans celui de Voldemort, il prononça les mots par lesquels tout pouvait finir.

« Avada kedavra. »

Jamais Harry n'avait prononcé le Sortilège de Mort d'une voix si calme.

**oOoOo**

Il entendit vaguement James et Sirius hurler, il sentit la déflagration de Magie le traverser comme elle devait traverser les deux hommes derrière lui. Il vit la lune lui faire un clin d'œil quand il chuta au sol sur le dos, il vit les étoiles scintiller.

Il entendit le silence.

Puis…

« Harry, Harry !! »

Une voix. Celle de James.

« Merlin il a réussi !! Il l'a tu !! Ton fils est un génie, un Dieu, Prongs !! »

Sirius.

« Harry, ouvre les yeux, reste avec nous !! Tu as réussi, il est mort il est parti !! Tu nous as tous sauvés !! Ouvre les yeux !! Tu dois encore nous expliquer… Harry… s'il te plait… »

Des doigts tremblants qui soulèvent sa tête, qui caressent maladroitement ses joues.

Les doigts d'un père qui a peur.

Soulever les paupières n'est pas si difficile en fin de compte… le visage si semblable au sien est figé d'inquiétude. Sirius regarde par-dessus son épaule, appelant. Dumbledore est arriv

« Harry… fait James, un fragile sourire étirant ses lèvres. »

Des larmes coulent soudain, recouvrant les joues.

« Pleure pas. »

Sa voix est rauque, faible.

« Pleure pas… papa… c'était… c'était mon destin… »

Sourire.

« Non !! Harry, non ! NON !! »

Ténèbres.

**oOoOo**

Fin.  
Shinia Marina, le 19 juin 2004.

_Shinia (grand sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, très très fière)_

_Harry : tu m'as tué! O-O _

_Shinia : yep !! m'enfin, au début y'avait une suite de prévue, mais je crois que je n'aurais jamais le courage de l'écrire... _

_Harry : elle m'a tué… _

_Zissi : ça lui prend, des fois… _

_Shinia : bon, je retourne à mon embryo, maintenant… _

_Harry : et à Couleuvre… à moins que tu prévoies **aussi** de me tuer dans cette fic ?? _

_Zissi : pas que je sache. Aux dernières nouvelles elle voulait juste te dépuceler avec une vampire de trois cent ans… _

_Harry : chuis encore tombé sur une folle, quoi… _


End file.
